Triple H
WWE Superstars |height = 6 ft. 5 in. |weight = 254 lbs. |from = Greenwich, Connecticut |signature = Pedigree |first = WWF In Your House (1996) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Triple H is a WWE Superstar, long considered "The Game" and "The King of Kings" for his dominance of sports entertainment for the last 15 years. In WWE All Stars, Triple H is a selectable character classed as a Grappler. In Path of Champions Tag Team, Triple H joins forces with Shawn Michaels as D-Generation X to serve as the main antagonists against the user's pursuit of the WWE Tag Team Championship. During his 15-year tenure, Triple H has won 23 championships in WWE, including thirteen World Championships, having won the WWE Championship eight times, and the World Heavyweight Championship five times (Triple H is also recognized as the first World Heavyweight Champion under WWE's lineage of the Big Gold Belt). He has the highest number of world title reigns among all active WWE Superstars. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against The Rock for the title of Undisputed, as they are two of the six men in history to hold the WWE Undisputed Championship. Among Path of Champions, in addition to being one-half of the main antogonists in the Tag Team mode, Triple H and John Cena compete against the user in a Triple Threat Elimination match as part of the second-to-last Path of Champions Superstars. Biography :For a moment, forget all the monikers and catch phrases. Overlook the seemingly countless championships and tournaments he has won. Ignore the fact that he has spearheaded two of the most important factions in WWE history, and overcome what the pundits considered career-ending injuries. You need only two words to properly sum up Triple H: The Game :''Enrolling in Walter “Killer” Kowalski’s Pro Wrestling School in Malden, Mass., the future Cerebral Assassin trained four days a week under Kowalski’s “tough love” tutelage, then divided his weekends between wrestling in the independent circuit and managing a Gold’s Gym in Nashua. Almost inconceivably, he would have to fly himself down to Atlanta in 1993, to convince then-new VP Eric Bischoff that he was “good enough” to join the World Championship Wrestling roster. Fortunately, the unlimited potential he showed at World Championship Wrestling quickly got him noticed at World Wrestling Entertainment; by May 1995, “Hunter Hearst-Helmsley” (a name which soon became more identifiable as Triple H) would make his WWE debut. And the rest, as they say, is history. :''More than 20 years after entering that small Nashua gym, Triple H maintains the strictest of training regimens, incorporating techniques from world-renowned fitness trainers like Charles Glass. Such dedication has provided him with the fortitude to become a Grand Slam champion; the wisdom to shepherd the “Evolution” of then-newcomers Randy Orton and Batista to WWE Superstardom; the charisma to star in feature films, television shows, and commercials; and the stamina to pull countless sophomoric on Mr. McMahon as a founder of D-Generation X. And it’s precisely what makes him “that damn good.” Achievements and trophies Triple H is the only member of the WWE All Stars roster required to be used to achieve two separate achievements and trophies for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, and then a third time in order to defeat. First, defeating the entire WWE All Stars roster as Triple H will unlock 'The King of Kings' achievement, a moniker he bestowed upon himself after winning 10 World Championships. Unlocking this achievement contributes 50 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Silver Trophy for PS3 users. The second achievement called 'Suck It' requires the user to win a Tornado Tag Team match as Triple H and Shawn Michaels, who together form D-Generation X. This achievement contributes 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Finally, the first time a user defeats DX during the finale of the Tag Team Path of Champions will unlock 'Breaking the Rules, which also contributes 20 points for an Xbox 360 user's Gamerscore and a Bronze Trophy for PS3 users. Championships and accomplishments Triple H is a 13-time World Champion, having been an 8-time WWE Champion and 5-time World Heavyweight Champion. }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | }} | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |- align="center" | | | | }} | | | | |} |} Gallery Triple H entrance.jpg|Triple H during his entrance at the WrestleMania arena. Triple H clotheslines Hulk Hogan.jpg|Triple H clotheslines Hollywood Hulk Hogan. Triple H slingshots Bret Hart.jpg|Triple H prepares to slingshot Bret Hart. Dxmatchup.jpg|Triple H pedigrees Eddie Guerrero as DX partner Shawn Michaels flies in for a combo body splash. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/triple-h WWE All Stars - Triple H bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Superstars Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Undisputed Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Starter Characters